Gunslinger
by Abit Elwin Haner
Summary: Gunslinger adalah sosok yang di buru bangsa Iblis,karena di anggap mengancam.Tetapi Gunslinger mempunyai kelemahan yang unik,Liat aja ya :v
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto,Ichie Ishibumi

Pair : (Saran)

 **Warning : OOC,typo full :P,Newbie,**

 **Gunslinger**

Gunslinger adalah sosok yang di buru oleh para iblis karena dianggap mengancam kaum iblis.Tetapi Gunslinger adalah orang yang takut kepada kaum Hawa.Dan lebih parah lagi,Gunslinger mengeluarkan aura yang bisa memikat kaum Hawa.

Chapter 1

Di pagi yang cerah sosok 'makhluk' pirang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya,

 **kring . . ,**

clek*

 **Naruto POV**

Hai perkenalkan,namaku Naruto Uzumaki,aku berumur 18 tahun,aku mempunyai whisker di ke 2 pipiku,rambutku pirang jabrik,dengan ke 2 jambang di masing-masing pipiku,mataku biru,kulitku putih,Ayah ku. . umm Ibuku . . umm,lain kali saja ya .Hobiku bermain gitar dan mendengar lagu,yoroshiku

 **Naruto POV End**

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur,lalu dia melakukan ritual paginya.Kemudian dia bersiap-siap dan memakai seragam sekolah.Setelah Naruto merasa sudah rapi,dia pun berangkat.Dia pun berjalan dengan ditemani earphone di ke 2 telinganya."Aku pikir meminta Ero-sannin membelikanku sepeda tidak ada salahnya."gumam Naruto.Tak berselang lama dia sampai di Kuoh Gakuen.'Untung saja di perjalanan tadi aku tidak bertemu Akeno-san,jika tadi bertemu mungkin aku akan-ah sudahlah aku trauma membahasnya.'batin Naruto.Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 jadi dia bisa tenang berjalan memasukki area sekolah,karena pelajaran di mulai 30 menit lagi.Naruto pun berjalan sampai kedalam kelas Xll C.Dia pun duduk di bangkunya. Bangku Naruto berada di pojok belakang dekat dengan cendela."Ohayou Naruto-kun"sapa seseorang kepada Naruto,"Oh,O-Ohayou Akeno-san"jawab Naruto kepada gadis yang menyapa Naruto,yang ternyata Akeno Himejima,"Hari ini kamu kelihatan tampan ne fu fu fu" balas akeno dengan nada menggoda.

Glek*

"E-Eh tidak kok Akeno-chan,Aku rasa hari ini aku berpenampilan biasa saja" jawab Naruto dengan gelagapan.Jujur Naruto akui bahwa Akeno itu cantik,tapi dia merasa agak takut dengan Akeno.Mungkin itu juga menyangkut masa lalu Naruto.Sementara itu di bangku pojok kanan,ada yang melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Skip time : Istirahat

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,beberapa murid lainnya bersiap ke kantin.Naruto yang mendengar bel berbunyipun,berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah untuk memakan bento nya.Di sebelah tempat Naruto memakan bento nya,terdapat bangunan gedung tua.Di dalam gedung tersebut terdapat 2 orang gadis yang mengamati Naruto."Ne,Akeno,selama beberapa hari ini aku mengamati Naruto,sepertinya dia memiliki aura yang sangat kelam,tetapi menenangkan.Dan aku rasa itu bukan aura Akuma ataupun Da-Tenshi." tanya Rias kepada sosok di sebelahnya."Mungkinkah dia dari ras Vampire buchou?" Akeno pun juga heran dengan aura Naruto yang terkesan kelam,tetapi beraura menenangkan,"Ara ara Mungkinkah kamu tertarik ne Rias?" lanjut Akeno kepada Rias."Mungkin . ." jawab Rias sekenanya."Akeno kita di perintahkan untuk membasmi iblis liar di sekitar Kyoto nanti malam." ujar Rias."Ha'i Buchou fu fu fu " jawab Akeno.Setelah Naruto selesai memakan bento nya,dia pun kembali ke kelas.

Setelah pelajaran usai,Naruto berjalan pulang dengan di temani earphone di ke 2 telinganya.Tak terasa Naruto pun sudah tiba di depan Apartemennya."Tadaima~".ucap Naruto setelah memasuki apartemen nya,"Okaeri~"jawab seseorang dari dalam."Kau sudah pulang Gaki?".lanjutnya,"Tidak,aku masih di Kuoh Gakuen Ero-sannin" jawab Naruto dengan Facepalm,"Hehehe basa basi sedikit lah Gaki.Di dapur ada 1 ramen cup kesukaanmu,dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu.". ujar Jiraya dengan kesal,"Arigatou Ero-Sensei" jawab Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidah ke Jiraya,"ITU SAMA SAJA BAKA!!!!".

Skip Time

Di malam hari anggota peerage Rias pun berkumpul,"Kita akan membasmi Iblis liar seperti biasanya.Kali ini kita akan ke sebuah pabrik tua di daerah Kyoto.Issei,Kiba,dan Koneko di posisi depan,sementara aku dan Akeno akan mensupport di belakang!." titah Rias."Ha'i Buchou!." jawab mereka serentak."Akeno,buatlah lingkaran sihir untuk kita berangkat!." Ujar Rias."Ha'i Buchou." Jawab Akeno yang mendapat perintah.Lalu mereka pun berangkat.

Pabrik tua,Distric Kamakisu,Kyoto

kriet*

Pintu pabrik tua itu pun di buka oleh para anggota ORC,terlihat lah seekor siluman Badak berbadan manusia setinggi 4 meter di dalamnya.Iblis itu pun sudah menyadari keberadaan para anggota ORC." **Apa yang di lakukan iblis kecil di sini ?** " ujar iblis itu,"Ryu,Low Devil Class,iblis yang membunuh majikan nya dan memakan manusia," Ujar Rias." **K** **urasa informasimu itu kadaluwarsa Gaki.Selama 3 bulan aku menetap disini aku sudah setara Low High Class Devil .** " Ujar sosok tersebut meremehkan."Tidak mungkin,secepat itu sudah setara dengan Low High Class Devil". Ujar Rias tak percaya

DEG

" **Sudah merasakannya?selama aku di sini aku mengumpulkan aura negatif dari para manusia.Energi negatif merekalah yang aku manfaatkan untuk menambah kekuatanku hahaha** ". Tawa iblis itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.Iblis itu pun bersiap melepaskan Demonic Power ke arah Rias dan peerage nya.Akeno pun sudah mengantisipasi serangan Ryu.Lalu dia pun menyiapkan perisai pelindung dengan lingkaran sihir.Demonic Power berhasil di tahan dengan perisai Akeno,tetapi.

Pyar*

Perisai sihir pun tidak mampu membendung kekuatan dari Demonic power dari iblis liar itu,"Kiba!!." ujar Rias kepada Kiba,Kiba yang mengerti maksud dari Buchou nya pun,menghilang dan berniat menebas tangan Ryu.Sebelum Kiba berhasil menebas tangan Ryu.

Buagh*

Kiba terkena pukulan dari Ryu dan terpental beberapa meter." **Cih . . lamban.** " sombong Ryu."Koneko,Issei,bantu Kiba." Titah Rias."Ha'i Buchou." jawab ke duanya kompak.Koneko pun melempar sebuah mesin tak terpakai ke arah Ryu.Melihat ada serangan datang,Ryu pun melompat.Tanpa di sadari Ryu Issei telah bersiap menyerang.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

bumm*

"Rasakan itu brengsek." teriak Issei senang," **Hanya segitukah kekuatan kalian ?** ". Ujar Ryu.Kesenangan mereka pun pudar.Ryu membalas serangan Issei dengan sebuah serangan berkecepatan tinggi.Issei pun berniat menahan bogem dari Ryu.Serangan dari Ryu mengenai Issei dengan telak.Serangan Ryu menciptakan kawah sebesar 10 meter dengan Issei di dalamnya.Ryu pun berniat menghabisi Issei.tiba-tiba . .

[ **Dimensional Slash** ]

Dalam satu detik 5 tebasan merobek kulit Ryu di beberapa bagian." **ARGH . . .** **Sialan!!!!** " jerit kesakitan iblis itu.Terlihat di seberang sana seorang dengan katana biru dengan jubah hitam berhodie" **Jangan remehkan aku sialan!!!** " marah iblis itu," **Rasakan ini rendahan!!** " ucap iblis yang berniat meninju orang tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.Tetapi sebelum kepalan itu sampai di kepala orang itu,tiba tiba dia telah menghilang di belakang iblis itu dan berjalan santai meninggalkan area sambil menyarungkan kembali katana nya." **Kau berniat ka-Argh!!** " belum selesai berucap iblis itu sudah terbelah 2 dengan posisi horizontal di perutnya.Ternyata orang tersebut bukannya menghindar,tetapi menebas iblis itu dengan kecepatan tinggi."S-Sugoi ne". gumam Issei.Rias pun berinisiatif mendekati orang itu

Dor*

Tembakan itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari kaki Rias.Para anggota Peerage Rias pun bersiaga."Jangan mendekat nona,aku tidak mau bermimpi buruk nanti malam."ujar orang itu seraya menghilang dengan siluet hitam."Itu tadi siapa Buchou?." tanya Akeno dengan serius tanpa kata-kata menggoda."Aku bahkan yang seorang Knight pun tak kan sebanding dengan kecepatannya." gumam Kiba."Aku juga tidak tau Akeno,kita bahas besok di ruangan club,karena hari sudah malam.Ayo pulang Akeno." jawab Rias,"Ha'i Buchou."Akeno pun membuat lingkaran sihir untuk pulang.

Keesokan Harinya

Naruto pun berangkat seperti biasa tak lupa ke 2 earphone yang setia menemani perjalanannya ke sekolah."Ohayou Naruto-kun." Sapa Akeno dengan menggaet lengan kanan Naruto."O-Ohayou Akeno-san,tolong lepaskan tanganku Akeno-san." Ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas."Aku tidak mau ne Naruto-kun fufufu." jawab Akeno yang semakin mengencangkan tangan nya kepada tangan Naruto."Ohayou Naruto-san." sapa Rias disebelah kiri Naruto."O-Oh-Ohayou Rias-san,ano to-tolong katakan kepada s-sahabatmu untuk melepaskan aku Rias-san." mohon Naruto kepada Rias.Rias pun hanya tersenyum kasihan kepada Naruto karena tidak mau membantu.Naruto pun tau jika tidak mendapat bantuan,akhirnya dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Akeno.Dia pun melepas paksa tangannya dan berniat lari.Tetapi Akeno lebih sigap,setelah Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangan nya,dia pun langsung memeluk perut Naruto agar tidak lari lagi."Huwa . . L-Le-Lepaskan, kumohon." mohon Naruto pada Akeno.Dan perjalananpun di warnai dengan teriakan Naruto dan tawa dari 'Duo Great One-sama' tersebut.

 **T** **o Be Continue**

Saya adalah Author tamvan *plak* maaf,maksudnya Author baru,Ini cerita ku mana cerita m-eh,malah iklan hehe gomen* :v ini cerita pertama ku,aku dulu jadi silent reader beberapa waktu,hingga aku mencoba membuat cerita:v

Soal pair tolong kasih saran :v adegan fight nya garing ya? :v maklum pemula :P tolong di kasih saran kekurangannya ya?ya?ya? :v

Maaf bnyak typo saudara saudara :v,jika ada yang mau sharing bisa lewat WA : 085853818669

RnR :v

 _Ponorogo,20 September 2016_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto,Ichie Ishibumi

Pair : (Saran)

Warning : OOC,typo full :P,Newbie,

 **( _AN : Disini ketakutan Naruto kepada wanita,tidak terlalu akut,hanya saat kontak fisik saja dia akan 'sedikit'_** ** _takut.)_**

Gunslinger

Gunslinger adalah sosok yang di buru oleh para iblis karena dianggap mengancam kaum iblis.Tetapi Gunslinger adalah orang yang takut kepada kaum Hawa.Dan lebih parah lagi,Gunslinger mengeluarkan aura yang bisa memikat kaum Hawa.

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Huwa . . L-Le-Lepaskan, kumohon." mohon Naruto pada Akeno. Dan perjalananpun di warnai dengan teriakan Naruto dan tawa dari 'Duo Great One-sama' tersebut.

Chapter 2

Setelah ke tiga 'makhluk' itu sampai di sekolah, mereka berjalan ke kelas XII C. Di belakang mereka terlihat trio mesum,mereka yang melihat itu hanya dapat mengumpat kepada Naruto. Semisal 'Lucky Bastard' dan semacamnya,karena mereka cemburu melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan ke dua primadona Kuoh Gakuen.Ke tiga makhluk itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas XII C."Akeno,perbuatan tidak senonoh dilarang disini." Ujar Sona dengan datar."Ara ara Kaichou,apa kamu tidak dapat memberi pengertian kepada sepasang kekasih? fufufu," Jawab Akeno menggoda."E-eh Ap-." "Oh begitu ya Neko." Belum sempat Naruto selesai menjelaskan,tetapi sudah di potong oleh Sona.Terlihat Sona memancarkan aura Hitam,dan Suhu udara pun menurun beberapa derajat.

Glek*

Teng* *Tong* *Teng* *Tong*

Bel pun berbunyi.Naruto memanfaatkan hal ini untuk kabur."A-Ano Aku akan ke kelas dulu,karena bel sudah berbunyi-Dattebayou !!." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka."Sebaiknya kalian juga kembali,aku akan berkeliling sekolah dulu."Ujar Sona lalu meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno."Ayo Akeno kita masuk ke kelas."Ajak Rias kepada Akeno."Ha'i Buchou.. fu fu fu." Jawab Akeno.Setelah sampai di kelas,mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing.Dan pelajaran pun di lakukan seperti biasanya.

Skip time : Istirahat

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi,Akeno dan Rias pun mendekati bangku Naruto."Naruto-san,bisakah kamu sepulang sekolah ikut kami ke ruangan club ku?". Ujar Rias kepada Naruto."Umm ano K-Kurasa b-bisa Rias-san,tapi . . . tolong su-suruh Akeno-san melepaskanku." Jawab Naruto gelagapan,karena Akeno yang menempel kepadanya."Ara ara Bukankah kamu suka ne Naruto-kun?." Sahut Akeno dengan nada menggoda."E-eto tapi kan a-aku malu." Jawab Naruto blushing,karena seluruh kelas melihat adegan mesra itu.'Kawaii~.' Batin beberapa siswi yang melihat kejadian itu.Setelah lolos dari Akeno,Naruto memutuskan pergi ke atap untuk memakan bento nya."Aku sangat laparr -Dattebayou. . bersiap lah kau bento."Ucap Naruto saat akan memakan bento nya.Ketika Naruto mau membuka bento nya,pintu atap dibuka oleh Seseorang."Oh ternyata kamu ya Neko-kun." sapa sosok tersebut kepada Naruto."Eh ada Megane-Kaichou, mau mencicipi bento ku Megane-Kaichou?"jawab Naruto kepada sosok itu,yang ternyata adalah Sona Sitri,sang Ketua Osis.Naruto pun menyodorkan bentonya yang berisi telur gulung dan Onigiri kepada Sona.Sona yang berniat marah kepada Naruto pun tertunda,karena di sodorkan bento dari Naruto.Dia pun mengambil Onigiri dari bento tersebut."Umm.. Oishi...~."gumam Sona setelah mencicipi bento tersebut."Enak kan Megane-Kaichou?." Balas Naruto dengan sombongnya."A-Aku berani bertaruh bento ini bukan buatanmu sendiri." Jawab Sona gelagapan,karena malu gumamannya terdengar oleh Naruto."Kamu berani bertaruh berapa Ryo,ne Kaichou?."Jawab Naruto dengan sombongnya."Dan sangat di sayangkan bento ini karya dari Naruto Uzumaki-Dattebayou." lanjut Naruto dengan senang,karena dapat mengibarkan bendera kemenangan."U-Uso." Ujar Sona gelagapan."Sudah-sudah,ayo kita makan.Perutku sudah ada demo besar-besaran hehe." Jawab Naruto seraya mengambil Onigiri dengan sumpit.Acara makanpun dilalui dengan candaan dari Naruto.Tak terasa bekal yang di bawa Naruto sudah habis."Fiuh.. kenyangnya." Gumam Naruto.

 **Flashback On**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi,tanda bahwa pelajaran telah usai.Naruto pun menyiapkan earphone nya untuk menemani perjalanan pulang nya.Setelah terpasang dan menmutar sebuah lagu,dia berjalan meninggalkan kelas.Dia berjalan melalui lorong sekolah dengan bernyanyi lirih.Saat Naruto akan berbelok di ujung lorong,sementara di sisi lain ada yang berjalan menuju ke arah yang Naruto lalui.

bruk*

"Ittai..." terdengar suara seorang gadis yang bertabrakan dengan Naruto.Naruto berniat mengambil earphone dan mp3 nya yang jatuh."Hua . . Earphone ku."Teriak Naruto. Karena melihat Earphone nya putus."Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?."Tanya Sona."K-Kau Kau harus ganti rugi.." Ujar Naruto kesal."Haa? ganti rugi? aku sudah kau tabrak,dan bahkan kamu tidak menolong ku.Dan sekarang kau minta ganti rugi?hah?!."Teriak Sona di depan muka Naruto, Karena di mintai ganti rugi oleh Naruto."J-Jangan dekat - dekat." gumam Naruto blushing.Sona melihat Naruto blushing pun ikut memerah,karena saat Naruto blushing terlihat imut."Tapi kan kamu memutuskan earphone ku Meganne Onna. Jadi kamu harus ganti rugi !!! ." Lanjut Naruto dengan marah - marah. "A-Apa? M-Megane Onna?Kalo aku Megane Onna lantas kamu itu apa hah?Neko?!!." Teriak Sona kepada Naruto. Dan pertengkaran itu pun berlanjut

 **Flashback End**

"-Ko Neko. .. Oi Neko . ..!." Teriak Sona kesal, karena dari tadi memanggil Naruto tidak di respon."J-Jangan berteriak Megane Onna." Jawab Naruto kaget."Salahmu sendiri di panggil dari tadi tidak menjawab." Ujar Sona sambil bersedekap (ngambek). "Ehehehe maaf Megane Onna, aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Memang kamu sedang memikirkan apa Neko?." Tanya Sona sambil melirik Naruto."Umm bukan apa - apa kok ehehe." Jawab Naruto cengengesan."Aku akan kembali ke kelas dulu Megane Onna." Lanjut Naruto sambil merapikan kotak bento nya."Kebetulan aku juga akan ke ruang Osis sekarang." Ujar Sona seraya membantu Naruto merapikan kotak bento nya.Walaupun Sona adalah seorang Kaichou tapi jangan salah, keluarga Sitri mengajarkannya untuk tau rasa berterima kasih."Aku duluan Neko.Arigatou untuk bento nya,kapan - kapan akan aku buatkan bento untukmu." Ujar Sona sambil meninggal kan Naruto."Fiuh . . Aku juga akan kembali ke kelas-Dattebayou." Ujar Naruto berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Skip time : Pulang sekolah

teng* *tong* *teng* *tong*

Bel pun berbunyi,tanda pelajaran untuk hari ini telah selesai,semua siswa dan siswi Kuoh Gakuen berjalan ke rumah masing - masing.Naruto awalnya berniat untuk pulang, tetapi dia ingat jika tadi saat jam istisahat dia berjanji akan ke club Rias.

Srek*

Pintu kelas terbuka."Ano kamu sedang mencari siapa?." tanya Naruto kepada sosok itu."Aku sedang mencari orang yang bernama Naruto-senpai.Apakah kamu tau dia dimana?." tanya sosok gadis bertubuh mungil A.k.a Koneko Toujou."Oh kebetulan,aku sendiri orangnya,ada apa ya ano . ." "Koneko Toujou". Koneko memotong ucapan Naruto."Senpai di minta datang ke tempat club ORC oleh Buchou."Buchou?." beo Naruto."Buchou itu panggilan untuk Rias-senpai Senpai." Jawab Koneko."Baiklah Koneko-san, tolong tunjukkan jalannya." Ujar Naruto kepada Koneko.Tanpa menjawab perkataan dari Naruto, Koneko memimpin jalan ke ruang ORC.Di tengah perjalanan tidak ada percakapan sama sekali, ke duanya memilih diam, karena memang baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu.Tak lama keduanya tiba di depan pintu ruang ORC.

tok* *tok*

"Silahkan masuk." jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.Pintu pun di buka oleh Koneko."Ara ara Ternyata ada Koneko dan Na-ru-to-Kun fu fu." ucap Akeno setelah melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.Naruto yang menyadari ada tanda bahaya melangkah mundur."Akeno." Rias mengingatkan Akeno agar tenang terlebih dahulu."Ara ara baiklah Buchou." Ujar Akeno sambil menyeringai.Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.Sedetik kemudian dia melirik ke arah Akeno, dapat dia lihat Akeno memandangnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum getir."Silahkan duduk Naruto-san." Suruh Rias kepada Naruto.Akhirnya Naruto duduk di sofa yang masih kosong, yaitu di tengah - tengah Kiba dan Issei.Tak berselang lama Akeno datang membawakan teh kepada seluruh anggota Occult Research Club."Silahkan diminum Naruto - kun." Ujar Akeno dengan seringaian nya."H-Ha-Ha'i A-Akeno-san." jawab Naruto gelagapan."Ehem.. Naruto - san apakah kamu adalah salah satu dari makhluk supranatural?" Potong Rias."Jika yang kamu maksud adalah hantu, kurasa aku bukan termasuk di dalamnya." jawab Naruto bergidik takut."Bukan itu yang aku maksud baka, yang aku maksud adalah Ras 3 Fraksi, yaitu kaum Tenshi,Akuma,dan Da-Tenshi." Jelas Rias yang telah menahan emosi untuk tidak melempar Naruto ke jendela."Apa itu Ras 3 fraksi Rias-san?." Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang di buat bingung."Anggap saja Ras 3 Fraksi adalah ras selain manusia yang mendiami bumi." Jelas Rias seadanya."Umm aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa Rias-san." Jawab Naruto."Tetapi,aku merasakan aura yang aneh yang terpancar dari dalam dirimu.Apakah kamu pengguna Scread Gear Naruto-san?." Ujar Rias mengintrogasi."Soal Aura ku, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Rias-san.Dan soal Scread-apalah itu, aku tidak tau." Jawab Naruto."Jika aku katakan semua club ORC adalah Akuma bagaimana menurutmu Naruto - san?." Di akhir perkatan Rias, semua anggota ORC berdiri dan menunjukkan sayap masing - masing.Naruto yang melihat itu pun bersiaga, karena dia tidak tau kedok Rias dan peerage nya menjelaskan semua itu."Apakah kamu mau bergabung menjadi Akuma di peerage ku Naruto-san?."

 **To Be Continue.**

Maaf agak telat up :v soalnya aku baru pulang dari Bali,juga kesibukan band dsb :v.Jadi ya agak agak capek :v,saat di Bali aku agak males ngetik soalnya di bus perjalanan 1 hari 1 malam, jadi ya capek, :v

soal asal usul Gunslinger nanti aku jelasin di chap - chap kedepan.XP

Makasih udah fav,foll dan Review nya, semoga bisa menambah semangat :v

bales review non login :

kurama - san :

kalo pair,umm Akeno wajib ada :v wkwkwk,soal ketauan ato nggak nya,tergantung alur :v

buat yang review 'lanjut' udah nih :v

maaf cuma kurama - san yang gak login :v, lanjoot :v

RnR !!!!! wajib Review in here :v just kid:v terserah aja mau baca doang juga gpp :P

 ** _Ponorogo,30 September 2016_**

 ** _Abit Elwin Haner Log Out._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kisimoto,Ichie Ishibumi

Pair : Naruto.U X ??

Warning : OOC,typo full :P,Newbie,

 **(AN : Disini ketakutan Naruto kepada wanita,tidak terlalu akut,hanya saat kontak fisik saja dia akan 'sedikit' takut.)**

Gunslinger

Gunslinger adalah sosok yang di buru oleh para iblis karena dianggap mengancam kaum iblis.Tetapi Gunslinger adalah orang yang takut kepada kaum Hawa.Dan lebih parah lagi,Gunslinger mengeluarkan aura yang bisa memikat kaum Hawa.

Chapter Sebelumnya :

Semua anggota ORC berdiri dan menunjukkan sayap masing - masing.Naruto yang melihat itu pun bersiaga, karena dia tidak tau kedok Rias dan peerage nya menjelaskan semua itu."Apakah kamu mau bergabung menjadi Akuma di peerage ku Naruto-san?."

Chapter 3

Naruto memang sudah mengetahui bahwa ada dua clan besar dari ras Akuma yang menetap di Kuoh Gakuen, bahkan dia tau bahwa pendiri Sekolah ini adalah seorang Maou. Dan sekarang dia di tawari menjadi peerage seorang Akuma. What the . . . .Sekarang Naruto sendiri bingung mau merespon seperti apa. "Bagaimana Naruto - san?." tanya Rias selaku ketua dari Peerage tersebut."Umm aku rasa aku tidak bisa Rias - san, aku lebih nyaman menjadi seorang manusia saja, maaf." Jawab Naruto."Kenapa Naruto - san? kau bisa mendapat kekuatan,kekuasaan dan harta yang berlimpah jika menjadi Akuma." Jelas Rias panjang lebar. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Rias - san, aku tidak bisa walaupun kamu memaksa." Jawab Naruto datar. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tidak tau dari mana asal kekuatannya. Karena dia kehilangan ingatan saat berusia 5 tahun. Dia memegang [Yamato] saat dia masih berumur 7 tahun. Bertepatan dengan dia mengetahui fakta tentang ke dua orang tua nya.

 **Flasback On**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang bermain air di belakang rumah. "Gaki, kemarilah." Panggil seseorang kepada anak kecil tadi. "Ha'i Tou-san ." Jawab Anak kecil tadi kepada sosok uban yang di panggil Tou - san tersebut. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya kepadamu." Ujar orang yang di panggil Tou - san tadi A.K.A Jiraya. "Cerita apa Tou - san? apakah dongeng atau sejarah?." Tanya anak kecil tadi yang ternyata Naruto. "Aku berharap kamu tidak memotong ucapanku sampai selesai. Aku sebenarnya bukan Tou - san mu Naruto, Aku adalah Sensei dari Tou -san mu, yaitu Minato Namikaze. Minato dulu adalah Half-Vampire dan Oka -san mu, Kushina Uzumaki adalah manusia biasa. Minato sangat mirip sekali denganmu, perbedaan nya hanya pada whisker itu. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau dari mana asal whiskermu itu. " Jelas Jiraya tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto. " Dulu aku hidup nomaden alias tidak menentu. Minato menyuruhku tinggal di rumahnya. Dan aku pun menerimanya. Kejadian itu terjadi saat umurmu masih 5 tahun,tepat saat ingatan mu hilang. Para Exorcist itu menyerang rumah Minato. Saat itu aku sedang ada misi di luar kota, jadi aku tidak tau secara detai kejadian itu. Aku di beritau oleh Familiar dari ayahmu, dia datang dengan membawa box kecil. Dan saat aku buka box tersebut ternyata berisi Katana yang di segel ini. " Ujar Jiraya seraya menunjukan [Yamato]. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri shock, dia benci,marah,dan merasa dendam di hati kecilnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar. "Dan saat aku mendatangi rumah Minato, semuanya rata dengan tanah. Mereka di makam kan oleh Familiar Minato di hutan dekat rumahnya." Lanjut Jiraya Sedih. "Bisakah kamu menunjukkan pada ku makam orangtua ku?." Tanya Naruto datar. Tidak ada lagi panggilan Tou-san pada Jiraya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju makam dari orang tua Naruto. Perjalanan ke makam tersebut cukup lama, karena memang banyak semak belukar. Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di makam ke dua orang tua Naruto. Ke dua lutut Naruto bergetar, hatinya sangat sesak, dia benci,marah,dendam semuanya menjadi satu. "Tou-san,Oka-san ." gumam Naruto dengan suara serak. "Ini aku anakmu Tou-san Oka-san, aku sudah besar kan hehe ." Ujar nya dan tangis pun pecah dari mata Naruto. "Sudah lah Gaki, jika kau menangis mereka tidak akan tenang disana." Ujar Jiraya lesu. "Hanya orang gila yang tidak menangis jika mengetahui bahwa orang tua nya telah meninggal." Ujar Naruto datar. "Ini pedang yang di berikan oleh Minato padamu." Ucap Jiraya seraya mengambil katana di dalam gulungan penyimpanan. "Alirkan saja aura mu ke [Yamato, maka dia dengan sendirinya akan merespon kepadamu." Lanjut Jiraya. "Aku berjanji akan membalas kan semua ini, aku janji ." Gumam Naruto di iringi liquid bening mengalir di pipi nya. Naruto pun mengambil [Yamato] dari Jiraya, dia mengalirkan aura nya ke Katana tersebut.

 **Deg . .**

 **Deg . . Deg**

 **Deg . . Deg . . Deg . .**

Naruto merasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dan terasa sesak sekali. "Sakit." Gumam Naruto dengan mencengkram dadanya. " **ARGG-** GGHH." Naruto berubah wujud dalam sepersekian detik. " **S-S** -sakit!!! **AAr** -ghh." Naruto berubah dari wujud asli ke manusia berulang-ulang. Langit menjadi mendung, petir menyambar silih berganti. Jiraya berniat mengambil tindakan, tetapi aura dari Naruto menciptakan angin besar yang mendorong mundur Jiraya.

 **[ARGGH!!]**

Naruto berubah wujud sepenuhnya. Rambutnya berubah menjadi Silver, Whisker nya semakin menebal. Mata nya berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil vertical. Dia memakai semacam Zirah biru dengan aksen Naga di punggungnya (Kalo bingung liat aja baju nya Vergil di DMC 3). Hujan pun mengiringi kejadian mencekam tersebut. "Naruto!!!!." teriak Jiraya. Naruto pun menoleh dengan pandangan mengerikan. Naruto menghilang dari pandangan,

 **[Triple Slash]**

Tiba - tiba dia sudah berdiri di belakang Jiraya. "Apa yang-ARGH." Belum selesai Jiraya berucap tercipta tiga goresan yang cukup dalam di tubuhnya. Jiraya bangkit, "Dasar bocah merepotkan." Gumam Jiraya, lalu dia pun mensummon Familiarnya.

[Gamabunta : Summon]

"Ada apa landak?." Ujar Gamabunta sambil meniup asap rokoknya. "OI!!! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU LANDAK!!!." Teriak Jiraya. "Oh . Ada apa Jiraya - Sama?." Ujar Gamabunta sadar akan situasi. "Tahan Naruto, Aku punya rencana." Perintah Jiraya. Gamabunta mengayunkan katana nya ke arah Naruto.

[Boom]

Tercipta kawah sedalam 10 meter. Terlihatlah di kawah tersebut Naruto menahan katana Gamabunta dengan [Yamato] nya. Naruto menghilang dia muncul di depan wajah Gamabunta, dia pun meninju Gamabunta. Familiar Jiraya tersebut terseret sejauh ratusan meter. Jiraya memanfaatkan kelengahan Naruto. Dia yakin Naruto tidak akan lolos, karena presentase teknik ini kurang lebih 98%.

 **[Fuin Demon Trigger]**

 **[Quick Silver Ultimate : Start]**

 **"Cih hampir saja, teknik ini dulu sempat menyegelku, jangan harap mempan dua kali."** Gumam sosok yang merasuki Naruto. Quick Silver Ultimate adalah teknik menghentikan waktu selama 10 detik. Naruto menghilang tepat di depan Jiraya.

[100 Fists]

Naruto memukul Jiraya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Pukulan terakhir, terjadi jeda cukup lama.

 **Brak**

Pukulan tepat di kepala Jiraya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa - apa, karna waktu sedang berhenti.

 **[Quick Silver Ultimate : End]**

Waktu kembali berjalan. Jiraya terpental sangat jauh. Gamabunta bersiap menebas Naruto, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Terlihat Naruto kembali ke wujud semula, dan dia pun langsung pingsan. Terlihat Jiraya tertatih tatih berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Kurasa sudah selesai Gamabunta, kembalilah." Perintah Jiraya. Akhirnya Jiraya berteleport ke Apartemen mereka.

Tak berselang lama datang seseorang berjubah dengan hoodie di kepalanya. "Gunslinger kah?." gumam sosok itu.

 **Flasback Off**

"Aku harus pulang Rias-san, maaf tentang penolakan tersebut." Ujar Naruto lembut. "Ara ara Naruto-kun, kenapa terburu-buru ne ." Goda Akeno seraya menempelkan Asetnya yang wow itu. "A-Ano A-Akeno-san a-aku ha-harus memasak di rumah." Jawab Naruto memerah. "Ara ara Sangat di sayangkan fufu ." Ucap Akeno seraya melepaskan tangan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto berpamitan kepada seluruh anggota ORC. "Matta asita ." Ucap Naruto seraya menutup pintu. Naruto berjalan santai menuju Apartemen nya, tidak lupa earphone bertengger di kedua telinganya. Sekitar 10 menit akhirnya dia sudah berada di depan pintu Apartemen nya. "Tadaima Ero-sannin." Ucap Naruto. "Okaeri Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Cepatlah mandi sebelum airnya dingin." Titah Jiraya. "Ha'i Ha'i." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Berselang 15 menit Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya, dia menuju dapur untuk memasak. "Ero-sannin kamu mau makan malam apa?." Tanya Naruto dari arah dapur. "Aku mau Beef steak dengan toping saus Blueberry." Jawab Jiraya menyeringai. Naruto membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan - bahan. Hanya terdapat dua brokoli dan 3 telur. 'What the .. dasar sialan'. batin Naruto sweetdrop. Tak berselang lama Naruto membawa hasil karya nya ke meja makan, terlihat Jiraya yang menunggu sambil membaca koran. "Ini dia Beef steak dengan toping saus Blueberry." Ucap Naruto ramah. Di bukalah penutup hidangan. Jiraya melihat 'Beef steak' masakan Naruto. "Wah, Beef steakmu terlihat seperti telur goreng ya Naruto?." Ucap Jiraya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seolah - olah terkesima. "Iya Ero-sannin, ini Beefsteak versi baru." Jawab Naruto menahan tawa. "DILIHAT DARI MANAPUN INI ADALAH TELUR GORENG BAKA!!!."

Skip time : Malam hari

Naruto sedang tiduran di dalam kamarnya. 'Apa aku sudah mampu membalas dendam ku ya?.' batin Naruto." **J** **angan munafik nak** " Terdengar suara berat yang tidak jelas asalnya. "S-Siapa kau?" Ucap Naruto. " **Aku adalah [Yamato] Gaki**." Jawab sosok tersebut. "Ada apa Yamato-san?." Tanya Naruto. " **Aku kecewa dengan tujuan mu Naruto, dendam hanya akan membuatmu lemah Gaki.** " Ucap Yamato. "Tau apa kau tentangku hah?!." Bentak Naruto. " **Jangan bercanda, Jika tidak ada aku bisa apa kau? mungkin hanya regenerasimu yang berguna cih**." Sindir Yamato. "Maaf Yamato-san, aku terbawa emosi. Aku hanya benci terhadap 'pembunuh' itu." Ucap Naruto lirih. " **Aku tau Naruto, aku hanya mengingat kan jika dendam adalah hal bodoh**." Jawab Yamato. "Aku mengerti Yamato-san, tapi aku tidak bisa janji menghilangkan dendamku, tapi akan ku coba. Dan satu lagi, aku memang tidak berguna dan tidak bisa diandalkan. Tapi aku akan berusaha-Dattebayou, mohon bimbingannya Yamato-san."

 **To Be Continue**

ye update :v maaf telat, mungkin juga gak ada yang baca ffn gua :v Maaf garing di beberapa tempat. :v

Balasan review non login :

Nina - San :

O.K

Yah sementara itu doang :'v Aku gak maksa buat review,jadi cuma baca doang juga gpp,

 ** _Ponorogo,9 Oktober 2016_**

 ** _Abit Elwin Haner Log out_**


End file.
